


Red Eye

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [25]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mile High Club, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Bill's girlfriend Anna gets frisky on their plane ride home, his passion overwhelms his caution.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjts101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjts101/gifts).



Cramming their bags into the overhead compartment, Bill ducked his tall frame in toward the window seat. Bill buckled his seatbelt as Anna slid in next to him, giving his carved forearm a squeeze as they settled in, fellow passengers finding their places. Plane half empty, after an arduous day of press, Bill was grateful for the relative quiet of the red eye flight as the attendant went through their safety spiel and he propped the miniscule pillow behind his head. 

“I’m glad you could come with me.” Bill murmured to Anna as she shook out the blue blanket, passing him half.

Lifting the armrest between them, Anna nestled into the warmth of Bill’s broad frame, combing her fingers through his chestnut waves. “Me too.” As the plane taxed off, Bill and Anna tucked the blanket up to their necks, curling against one another after they were allowed to remove their seatbelts.

Flight attendant finishing up the drink service, Bill started to drift when a point of pressure tapped his thick thigh. And then another. And then another as Anna’s fingers tiptoed their way toward the bundle of his crotch.

Blinking alert, Bill turned his face into her, stubbled cheek grazing as his lips sought Anna’s ear. “What’re you doing?” Bill whispered, Anna palming his soft cock through the fabric of his gray pants.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Biting her lip, Anna’s auburn eyebrows shot up as she traveled toward Bill’s button, popping it open.

Bill peered around the cabin. The majority of those surrounding them were asleep, or thoroughly occupied, but the attendants could easily stroll past at any time. “Here?” Teeth clenched, Bill’s sharp jaw muscle flickered as he heard his zipper descending. Despite his trepidation, Bill’s cock couldn’t help but twitch in excitement.

“Yeah…” Anna brushed a brief peck to the corner of his mouth, her green eyes heavy with lust as her hand slithered into the warmth beneath the waistband of Bill’s boxers. “Come on…”

Breath hitching at the first graze of her fingertips over his unfurling cock, Bill’s nose flared. Studying Anna’s face, stare alight with mischief, plump red lips smirking in challenge, Bill took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Enveloping his cock, Anna milked him to stiffness, Bill shifting a little in his seat so she could unearth him effectively from the confines of his pants. Bill nuzzled into her, pink lips moving over her neck, one cobalt eye open and peeking about as he cautiously crept a big hand up under the blanket, dipping below the collar of her tank top.

Cupping her pillowy breasts, Bill restrained the sigh summoned by his throat as Anna’s hand steadily stroked, thumb passing over a nipple as his rounded teeth caught her earlobe. 

“Fuck, that feels good…” Barely breathing his words, Bill hesitantly tipped his hips into the tight circle of her fist, flowing down Anna’s body until he discovered a bare patch of creamy thigh. Bill bunched up her skirt, Anna slyly opening her legs as his fingertips began petting over her panties. Soaking beneath his ministrations, Bill increased the pressure above her clit, two lengthy fingers alternating between hard, fast flicks and delicate rubs until Anna rocked into his large hand.

Anna paused, looking around before retracting her arm. Spitting into her palm, she quickly claimed Bill’s thick cock again and jerked with renewed vigor. “Oh fuck…” Inadvertent half moan rolling up from his firm chest, Bill pressed his mouth into Anna’s shoulder. Capturing her for a kiss, Bill gave up the guise of teasing and shoved aside her panties as his rough chin chafed, fiddling Anna’s dewy clit vigorously until she panted against his lips and her thighs quaked.

“Bill, I…” Shaking her head in distress, Anna’s voice buzzed against his ear. “Stop. You know I can’t stay quiet when you make me cum.”

Bill reluctantly stilled his hand, gripping Anna’s leg. “Okay.” Nodding against her, built chest rising rapidly, Bill’s sapphire eyes bore into Anna as he touched a soft kiss to her lips. “Later.”

Doubling her efforts, Anna tugged Bill’s massive cock, paper thin skin gliding hurriedly over his sensitive tip as Bill tried to control his writhing body. Big hand groping aimlessly over her breasts, Bill’s breath came shallow and needy through his nose as he molded himself against Anna.

Arm pumping, Anna shielded Bill with her body as she feverishly yanked his cock, Bill clinging desperately and smushing his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling Anna’s intoxicating scent as he failed to suppress the rising wheezes.

Balls tightening, Bill frantically tapped her arm, voice a hoarse gasp. “ _ Anna...fuck _ …” 

Anna took a cursory look around, spotting no onlookers in the immediate vicinity before she hastily dodged under the blanket. 

Moist heat surrounded Bill’s begging cock. As Anna hollowed her cheeks, bobbing urgently and sucking intensely, Bill slapped a wide palm over his mouth. Folding forward, Bill’s hips left the seat as his face scrunched and he forced a blanket-covered Anna down to the root of his throbbing cock. One high, vulnerable note squeaked out of him as Bill’s body juddered forth, pulsing warm, salty cum into the back of Anna’s throat as he hopelessly tried to contain himself. 

Oceanic eyes blinking, Bill held a shaking hand to his brow as Anna emerged, wiping her lips before resituating the blanket around them and adjusting her shirt. Bill put himself away, zipping up as silently as possible before he and Anna snuggled together once again. As the flight proceeded, darkness passing over the wings outside of Bill’s window, he examined Anna’s relaxing form. Craning his neck toward the back of the plane, Bill wondered exactly how soundproof the bathrooms might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
